


A Little Help

by outlier



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just…” Kaylee pauses and blushes hard, “ain’t no one else around here I can ask.”</p><p>If Inara is shocked by what she’s just divulged, it isn’t visible on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on DW. Prompt was Kaylee/Inara - spanking with a hairbrush.

“It’s just…” Kaylee pauses and blushes hard, “ain’t no one else around here I can ask.”

If Inara is shocked by what she’s just divulged, it isn’t visible on her face.

When Inara doesn’t speak, she plunges forward. “And I know we’re friends, and I can’t afford you, and you wouldn’t take on someone like me for a client even if I had the money to pay you, but it’s been a long time since we’ve made port and even longer since I found myself in the position to indulge.”

Something flashes in Inara’s eyes, something Kaylee can’t decipher. “As a companion, I’m called upon to do many things,” Inara said, her voice measured and quiet. “Some of those things I enjoy more than others.”

Kaylee’s already looking down, ready to turn tail and run, when Inara’s hand slides under her chin and tilts her head up so their eyes meet.

“You’ll do everything I say,” Inara says, and Kaylee nearly melts. “You won’t complain. You won’t argue. You won’t hesitate.”

Kaylee swallows hard and nods yes, already wet.

Inara tilts her head to the side. “Lock the door.”

With the rules in mind, Kaylee jumps to the task. She’s only gone a moment, but by the time she’s back, Inara is seated primly on her bed, looking at Kaylee expectantly.

“Do you at least have some ladylike underwear on under those coveralls?”

“They’re not fancy,” Kaylee warns.

“Show me.”

She nearly falls over in her haste to pull off her boots. She should have thought of this before she talked to Inara, should have worn something pretty. Instead, she’s struggling out of her coveralls under Inara’s calm, watchful expression, and feeling a little foolish.

By the time she’s down to her skivvies, her heart is racing.

“You can take that off,” Inara says, gesturing to Kaylee’s bra, “but leave those on.”

The panties are plain white cotton, low cut but not flashy, and she feels impossibly young as she stands in front of Inara wearing nothing else. Inara crooks a finger and she moves closer, trying not to move to cover herself as Inara slips her fingers under the waistband at each hip and slowly, very slowly, slides them down to mid-thigh.

“You look like you’re expecting to enjoy this,” she says, only the faintest hint of a smirk on her face.

This time, Kaylee’s swallowing hard for another reason entirely.

Like she knows that Kaylee’s hanging on her every move, Inara pushes back onto the bed just a little further with the kind of deliberate, unhurried movements that make it seem like there’s no rush. She pushes aside the silk of her robe, and suddenly Kaylee’s looking at the smooth flesh of her thighs.

“Come here,” Inara says, patting her knee softly.

Kaylee’s on the bed almost before she finishes, and sees the value in what Inara’s done only after she’s there. Her hips are up, squared away and perfect, but her knees and elbows are resting on soft bedding. She couldn’t be cozier if she tried.

At the brush of Inara’s hand against her ass, she starts. It’s only a caress, though, Inara’s palm hot against her skin as she covers every square inch of it like she’s making a map. And then her hand is between Kaylee’s legs, and Kaylee hadn’t asked for this, but she’ll take it.

“I don’t need to tell you that you’ve been a very bad girl, do I?” Inara asks, taking her hand away. Kaylee feels wet fingers on the curve of her ass like Inara’s wiping them clean, and she shivers.

“I’ve never been particularly good,” she answers, but her voice is hoarse.

“Then again,” Inara continues, as if she hadn’t spoken, “with some girls, you don’t even need a reason to punish them. You’re like that, aren’t you Kaylee? You don’t have to pretend that this is something else. You just want to be spanked.”

She would have agreed, but Inara had brought her hand down hard. Her words come out as a moan, and she wiggles about on Inara’s lap, pushing her ass up even higher.

“You should see my handprint,” Inara says, so quiet she could almost be talking to herself. “So pretty.”

The next spanks come quickly, and soon Kaylee’s ass is stinging and warm. Inara pauses, breathing hard, and Kaylee’s caught between hoping it’s not over and wanting to roll over, put her hand between her legs, and get herself off.

“I want you to look at me,” Inara says, but when Kaylee tries to roll off of her lap, she’s held in place. In the end, she has to crane her neck around, balancing precariously on one elbow, to see Inara’s too serious face. It takes her a moment to see what Inara’s holding, but when she does, she can’t take her eyes away. The hairbrush is deep blue, varnished wood, and almost as wide as two palms placed side-by-side. “Not everyone can handle this,” Inara says slowly, like she wants to make sure Kaylee understands. “Can you?”

Kaylee nods her head yes vigorously, not sure she trusts herself to speak.

“I’d like to give you 20 strokes,” Inara continues, and Kaylee lets out a sudden, deep breath. “Can you take that for me?”

She’s going to come right then and there, Kaylee thinks.

Inara’s palm hadn’t been soft, exactly, but this is something completely different. Each blow lands with a dull thud that seems to move all the way through Kaylee, and soon she’s got her face buried against the bedding, hands clenched tight in the covers. She’s not going to reach back, not going to try to shield herself, but that doesn’t mean she can stop the way she wriggles and kicks.

“Just a few more,” Inara says, her voice soothing. “You can do this for me, can’t you?”

“Yes,” Kaylee replies, the word nearly a sob. “Please.”

She’s been counting them in her head. There’s six left, and already her ass is aching. She can almost feel the heat radiating off of her own skin; she’ll be red for days.

She wants to touch herself so badly she can’t stand it.

Inara counts down the last ones, each as hard as the first she’d delivered. By the time there’s only two left, Kaylee is breathing hard and blinking back tears, as wet as she’s ever been.

“Go ahead, Kaylee,” Inara says, like she knows what Kaylee wants.

She raises herself up far enough so that she can reach between her legs, forehead pressed hard against the mattress and legs spread. She can feel the softness of Inara’s thigh beneath her forearm as she rubs hard circles against her clit and, tianshen, she’d forgotten there were two more.

“Nineteen,” Inara says, and Kaylee nearly jumps out of her skin as the hairbrush lands hard against her stinging skin. Her hand is moving so fast that her shoulder is beginning to ache.

Then, voice sweet as honey, Inara says, “Twenty.”

Kaylee screams her climax into the sheets.

Inara lets her recover before speaking again. This time, her voice is strained. “If you happen to need my services again…”

Kaylee’s up on her knees before Inara can finish, kissing her square on the mouth.

“I’m not leaving here until I’ve been betwixt your legs,” she says, intent clear as she slides back down to the bed, hair brushing against Inara’s thighs. “That is, if you don’t mind.”

Inara’s hand on the back of her head is all the answer she needs.


End file.
